Reawaken
by lilirishgrl91
Summary: Kita, a wolf demon, has seen the world with her father and only to return to Japan orphaned and without a pack to turn too. She soon discovers an old family friend and is taken in by this handsome memory .
1. Chapter 1

Over a vast amount of years Kita,a young wolf demon, had travel the world with her father. She has traveled acrossed vast contenents to see lands that people only imagined. They finally settled in the west and established a home there. Her father, Kazuhiro, has vast lands in a vast kingdom. He was well prospered and took good care of those who took care of the lands in which he watched. As time went on, many started to become very suspious of this family that had long sense run the King's lands. They never seemed to age and had be Lord's over the lands for many, many years. They organized in the dead of night to attack the dwelling place of Lord Kazuhiro and take him down. They said they would not be under watch of the Lord who could be the work of Satan and was against the earthly ways they soat to live. They lead the attack successfully and took down the Lord along with his dwell, but the Lords daughter managed to escape.

Kita managed to slip her way through the attack and into safety by order of her father. She was told to escape the peasents and make her way back to the homeland and to locate Lord Inu no Taishō, he was a dear friend to her father and hand promised many times to him that if anything were to happen he would watch over Kita as his own. Kazuhiro's pack of wolves and Inu no Taishō lived in peace and had a wonderful agreement to proctect each other.

Once the raid and murder comenced, Kita made her way back into the dwelling where she managed to retrieve rations and a weapon for the trip home. She had many months of travel ahead of her and she knew it would be a long trip back to her home where she was born. Once she made it there, there was a risk that the pack may not remember her. She was but a pup when they left to discover new lands, but she knew her sent had not changed. She hoped the pack would be there to welcome her with open arms or Inu no Taishō would be easy to locate for her sake.

Many months passed and she finally reached her homeland. She was weary and tired and had faced many trials. She was worn out and dirty when she arrived at the main lands. Once she saw the moutain rise over the horizon she new she was close to home. Her father had always told her, "If you can't smell the pack look for the moutian, it will lead you home,". She felt her strength return to her and she sprinted the rest of the way. She knew she was home and she was happy to be so. Once past the mountain she located a river that would lead her to her pack, she followed and found her home was now over run by the brown wolves. She noticed one of them talking and she hid. He was a tall wolf with blue eyes. He was the alpha, she could tell by the way he spoke to the others. She watched him unstruct them on a battle tactic. She sniffed around and couldn't smell the white wolves anywhere. She figured it was safe to assume they had either been run off or killed by this pack. They had, had a never ending rivalry with the brown wolves since she could remember.

Kita was alone and didn't want to bring attention to herself passing through the area, for if she did they would either give her a hard time and jeer at her or kill her. Death was her biggest fear, so she moved on insearch of Inu no Taishō castle in the west. The castle was not a long journey for her, she knew her way to the place well. Kita had been there many times with her father. She would often entertain herself with bothering Inu no Taishō's son Sesshomaru, while her father and his spoke. At that time they were only children. She was now a grown female and she hoped they would remember her.

Within the hour she had finally made her way to the castle. She stopped in an open feild and allowed herself to take in the site of a familiar place. As she stood there she heard a low rumble, she turned around and noticed a large bird demon has flown down behind her was was coming into hunt her. Something seemed wrong with this. She had never seen a bird this large and on top of that this vicious. In Fact this bird was hunting the hunter and it made no sense to her. As the bird came in for the kill, Kita dodge by rolling to the ground and out of the way. She grabbed her bow and an arrow from her quiver and took aim and released. The arrow flew toward the bird, but it missed hitting the ground. Kita then went for another arrow and loaded again...but before she could get the arrow complete aimed, the bird came and grabbed her lifting her into the air. One of the large talons had managed to wedge itseld into her side completely causing Kita extreme pain. She let out a cry for help, which she was sure no one heard.

Within moments though she saw a light fly past her and the leg of the bird was cut off and fell to the ground dropping her with it and releasing her from its grasp. Kita, now seriously injured watched this battle between a stranger and this bird ensue until the wound had over taken her and she had passed out from blood loss...


	2. Chapter 2

Kita awoke to find herself laying down on a futon, her wound dressed and in a new kimono. She looked around at her surroundings trying to figure out where she was, but none of this room seemed to be familiar to her. The air carried a faint scent, that seemed to be familiar to her, but she could not put any memory to it. She stood up slowly and noticed a slight pain near her ribs which she assessed to be two broken ribs. Kita walked toward an open door and looked outside to see a beautiful garden that was blooming with Sakura blossoms, she closed her eyes and took a long inhale. She hadn't taken in the smell of Sakura in years, so she was savoring this moment.

Soon there was a slight breeze that feel through the garden and caught Kita's ebony hair making it fly about her face. She could smell the things the wind picked up and what had happened the night before a few miles away from where she was. This was one of her own traits he father told her she was given, and she owned that trait and used it whenever she could. It came in handy for a long day of trailing good. She could follow a trail for days.

A few minutes went by as Kita analyzed the events of the night before about a quarter of a mile away as Rin and Jakken walked into the room and notice Kita was not longer asleep.

"I told you she would be wake by today." Said Rin joyfully. "Lord Sesshomaru will be please that our guest is finally awake."

"Rin there was never any need to take guesses on when the dog would walk up. Our goal was to simply make sure she was well enough to go when she awoken." Jakken retorted back. Kita heard the remark about her being a Dog and she fumed. She took a step back inside and looked at the two as they walked toward her.

"My name is Kita and I'm a wolf, thank you." She attacked. Her green eyes looked as though they were on fire and death was on her mind. This was a hot spot for her, considering how proud she was of her wolf blood despite the recent event of her father's death. She still carried herself with pride and respect. Jakken noticed the fire and let out a shriek. Just then Lord Sesshomaru entered the room. Kita and the Lord's eyes locked for a moment and fear shot through her, she could do nothing but focus on the coldness that were behind his eyes.

Kita then felt the pain in her ribs returns and she collapsed to the floor. The pain was a little more than she has experienced the first time, and Rin quickly ran to her aid. "Ms. Kita are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" she said as she tried to figure out if her ribs were actually broken or just dislocated. Sesshomaru watched as Rin tried to help Kita get her pain under control. Once the pain had subsided, Sesshomaru bagan to speak again, "Be thankful for what I have done for you, for I am not one to offer such services to anyone. You kind was once inferior to mine, until my father made close relations to a black wolf pack, like the one I have the right to assume you belong to, so ask no questions and be extremely thankful that I have spared your life. It may not happen again."

Kita made eye contact with him again, the coldness in his eyes was enough to freeze the soul right where it was. His face was so emotionless. Kita wasn't exactly sure what to think of him at this point.

"Jakken, Rin, there is dinner waiting on you. " as soon as those words were uttered Jakken and Rin disappeared off into the homestead. Sesshomaru then looked back to Kita. Kita went on her defense to protect herself. It was natural instinct to do so when interacting a demon of such high levels. "I will not hurt you, but I will warn you. " All he has to do was look into Kita's eyes and she knew to fear him at all costs. "Dinner is prepapred, you may join us if you are strong enough. If you do not, Rin will bring your food to you." With that Lord Sesshomaru left the room and walked down the hall.

Kita stood there scared, curious, alone, frightened, angry, hungry and in pain wondering if she should make the venture to attend a dinner where she knew his cold eyes would be watching….


	3. Chapter 3

Kita of course decided against going down for dinner. She was still in a great deal of pain and really didn't feel like being in the same room as that emotionless being, who would be in her presence. Something about him made her very uneasy. Kita wasn't sure why, but those few moments were the most horribly uneasy ones she had experienced.

Kita walked back outside and sat on the porch that overlooked the garden. She looked out at the beautiful Sakura that was blooming in the trees and then her eyes rested on a great wall that almost touched the tree tops. It was far too high for her to even think about climbing to escape once she had returned to what she believed to be full health. Kita let out a long sigh and continued to look out at the prison she was now kept in. She felt like she was being kept as a pet even though Lord Sesshomaru's intentions seemed well.

She sat there for at least an hour before Rin returned with her food. Kita took no notice that anyone had entered the room she was still so taken back by the walls around the estate. Finally Rin cleared her throat calmly.

"Lady Kita, I brought you your dinner. " she said as she smiled.

"Thanks…and you don't have to use formalities when you talk to me. Kita is fine with me." Kita corrected Rin as she stood to take the food from her. She took a bite of a vegetable and then looked at Rin. "Is he always that emotionless?" Kita asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Kita nodded. "Yea, I mean sometimes he shows his feelings, but he has been that way since he found me. " Rin replied.

"I guess I don't understand…The look in his eye when he came in here. How can he just hide every emotion he feels like that?" Kita questioned.

"I don't either sometimes. I guess it might be his way of keeping himself strong in the eyes of others and when he has to face difficult situations." Rin responded. "As I said, as long as I've known him, Lord Sesshomaru has been that way. "

Kita continued to slowly eat her food. "Well I'll leave you alone to eat. I'll be back to get your bowl later." Rin smiled as she left the room.

Kita finished eating and walked back outside to take a closer look at the wall. She walked around the wall looking for a way out, but of course there was no way she could get up that high. There were no trees strong enough to support her to get up to the ledge to climb over either. As she looked up looking for another possible way out, she heard a voice behind her.

"There's no way to climb the way." The voice said from behind her. Kita turned around quickly and noticed it was Lord Sesshomaru again. "It's not that I intend to keep your prisoner here, I just wish to make sure your able to go free without risking your life." Kita looked puzzeled, but she had a feeling this was a bit out of character for this man.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to just let someone stay here to recover and to just set someone free." Kita said as she crossed her arms and winced at the pain of her arms tightening around her rib cage.

"You make it seem as though I am a beast, and you do not even know me wolf." He spoke softly. "I am only as cold hearted as people make me out to be. You have done nothing to cross me. In fact if anything, you may prove to be a good ally."

"A good ally? I was barely able to keep myself alive when that bird attacked me." Kita spat.

"You smell of noble blood. You have the ability." Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"Heh, blood means nothing." Kita scoffed. "It's just a long line of nothing."

"You'd be surprised, Lady Kita. Blood is more than you would believe. In Fact, if I am correct, by your sent you carry the stench of the a Black, am I wrong?"

"No, you are correct in your assumption Lord Sesshomaru. But, I would beg to argue that it is a stench, unless you are referring to those mutts who have taken over the land where my father use to reign."

"Those are the exact wolves I speak of. You are smarter than you appear."

"Ha, I would hope so. I'm a wolf. We are rather intelligent." She said snyley.

"As Lord Kazuhiro's daughter I would hope you would be able to say that with confidence."

"Oh I am. I have no doubt in my mind that my kind is meant to be intelligent." She paused for a moment. "Wait how did you know….?"

"My Father favored your pack in the highest regard. Lord Kazuhiro was a dear friend of his. I knew you looked vaguely familiar when I brought you into the estates to be looked after while your wounds healed, but It took me a moment to put a name with the face. As you can guess, Lady Kita, I come into contact with many people who are not worth my time, but when it came to the people my father favored I do my best to remember them as they could potentially be a strong asset if I am ever in need."

Kita rolled through her memories of her childhood to try to locate Lord Sesshomaru, but there were no memories she could remember that were fresh. "I'm afraid I do not remember you ever being in the picture My Lord. I am sorry, but I do not remember you."

"You are mistake Lady Kita, we did once interact. We were very young, you to young to possibly remember, but I do recall. Regardless your sent is unmistakeable. Now I must go take care of a few matters out on my lands. You are welcome to call on Jakken as you wish. I have commanded him and Rin to remain here with you until you are well enough to go free." With that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days of Kita's recovery she found herself spending time with Rin and getting to know her. She found that Rin was a bright girl and had much going for her. Rin's youth reminded Kita of herself in a way, as when she was younger she has always tended to be on the warm and friendly side of the spectrum.

Rin shared her stories about her travels with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jakken. Kita was very enticed by these stories so she continued to listen to the child talk of the adventures and her admiration for The Lord and the Imp. As she listened to the stories Kita began to see what Rin spoke of when she mentioned that Lord Sesshomaru sometimes did let his emotions through to protect the ones he cared about most. In this case it only seemed to one person, and that was Rin.

Kita was growing fond of this so called "family" is how she best described it in her mind. That was the only way she could describe it really. Rin had one her heart quickly over the last few days and Jakken was so ridiculous about everything that she couldn't help but love him. Now as for her feelings for Lord Sesshomaru she was unsure. He still seemed too cold for her to even fathom getting along with. She was so bright and open and he was dark and closed. They were to polar opposites living in the same space. She was surprised they hadn't yet clashed heads.

Soon that would end though. Kita was finding it harder and harder to just remain inside the walls as she healed. She wanted to get out and see what the land had to offer since she had been away. So Kita decided she would try to sneak out of the estates while everyone was away or sleeping.

That night Kita made sure everyone was preoccupied and she managed to sneak her way to the doors. She slowly pushed the door open enough to peak out and see the land and grass before her. She could almost taste the freedom on her lips. She lived for the moment that she would be able to run free in the moonlight again. Kita began to slip out the door and she bumped into a very solid figure. Kita looked up and saw those cold amber eyes. She froze where she stood and backed up slowly so they were not to close.

"Trying to leave already?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. "Last I heard your ribs hadn't full healed."

"I, um, I feel fine. " Kita lied. She could still feel a slight pain from the ribs, but it was nothing that could hinder her if she were for face a fight outside the walls. "I'm plenty strong enough to go out on my own."

"That is not what Rin informed me of." He gazed at her, he could see right through Kita's lies. "Your eyes speak only the truth Lady Kita. You cannot fool me. I can see you are still in pain, though it is nothing serious."

"Exactly, I'm fine." Kita spat back.

Sesshomaru lifted Kita's chin with a single finger. He make sure that she was looking at him when he spoke this time. "Pay attention Lady Kita, that pain that still remains will only become greater if you do not allow yourself time to heal properly. I, myself, have experienced this. Do not make me force you to stay." His hand then slowly traced down her jaw like and to her neck, "Do yourself the favor and get back to your bed room."

"Who do you think you are? My father?" Her green eyes now filled with hate toward him.

"No, but I am doing your father the service of keeping you safe and alive. " His voice grew louder. "I would think you would want to respect that wish. Your father was worth keeping your life was he not?"

Kita remained silent and shifted her gaze elsewhere.

Lord Sesshomaru noticed that she was no longer listening to him. It didn't seem she even cared about the issue of remaining alive. He removed his hand from her neck and turned to walk back into the house, then paused, "It is your choice if you wish to die out there tonight. I cannot control your fate, but you can control your own." Then he continued on into the estate and disappeared.

Kita stood there for a minute and moved her hand to where Sesshomaru hand traced his hand over her neck. She stood there and thought over the words that had been uttered from his mouth about her father. He obviously was right about knowing her and her father. He knew her father's character. He was right. She hated when others were right. She walked back to her room and began to throw pillows outside at the trees. She was so mad that he had proved her wrong, but she finally fell asleep even with her anger filling her mind.


End file.
